Stuck On You
by xxStargazer
Summary: “Oww!” Chad yelped. Sonny smiled and rubbed more gently. “Glue is hard to rub off you know!” Extended ending to the episode Prank’d. Chad/Sonny. One-shot.


Title: Stuck On You

Rated: K+

Summary: "Oww!" Chad yelped. Sonny smiled and rubbed more gently. "Glue is hard to rub off you know!" Extended ending to the episode Prank'd. Chad/Sonny. One-shot.

Disclaimer: I do not own Sonny With a Chance. If I did, I would turn it into a witty teen-drama revolving around Chad and Sonny!

A/N: I know I should be updating Denial Isn't Just a River In Egypt, but I was in the one-shot kind of mood after watching Prank'd. I like there should have been more Chad/Sonny. Sigh. Hope you enjoy this lil' one-shot. It's kind of random.

* * *

Sonny lingered long after everyone had left the scene of _Celebrity Practical Jok'd_. She told her cast mates that she'd meet up with them but it was lie. She stuck around because she was going to help Chad get unstuck.

Part of her knew that he deserved it because of all the crap he had pulled on her and the cast before, but lately he had been different---at least to her he had. After all, even though the audition was technically fake, Chad set it up thinking it was real. That alone was enough to make her like him even more than she already secretly did.

She sighed to herself, her feelings for Chad were getting a little bit too transparent and she hated it. Especially since she wasn't sure what he felt for her.

Sonny bit her lip and went back inside the room where Chad was stuck. She approached him and his body froze.

"Who's there?" He asked.

Sonny winced, she could feel the pain in his voice. He could barely enunciate his words.

"I'm guessing Zora used super glue." Sonny pointed out sheepishly.

"Sonny?"

"Yeah, it's me." She responded.

"Thank God."

Reaching into her purse she pulled out a cotton ball and nail polish remover. She had googled on her cell that it was a good way to get it off skin.

She approached Chad and rubbed the acetone roughly onto Chad's face.

"Oww!" Chad yelped.

Sonny smiled and rubbed more gently.

"Glue is hard to rub off you know!"

Chad lifted his hand and rubbed the left side of his face, which was now half way free from the window.

"Oh my God I'm half-way to freedom!"

Sonny continued rubbing for a few more minutes and soon Chad's face was completely free from the window.

"YES!"

He touched his face and ran his fingers through his hair. Sonny laughed and handed him her compact. She knew all to well about his vein tendencies.

"I'm still pretty!"

As he said those words, his eyes traveled over to Sonny who was laughing hysterically at his antics.

_Stupid cute, he thought to himself._

After a while Sonny caught her self. She was doing that obnoxious laugh nervousness thing she always did around Chad.

She cleared her throat. "Umm, so just take off your shoes. They're ruined anyway. You just have to walk to your car bare-foot."

"My cars filled with elephant manure." He said with disdain.

Sonny shook her head. "In the parking lot, Zora asked me which convertible was yours. I pointed out the wrong one."

Chad tilted his head. "Why would you do that?"

Sonny bit her lip and averted his gaze.

"Umm, because you actually thought to give me a real audition." She said quietly.

She glanced at her feet before finally being brave enough to meet his eyes.

"I didn't drive here, Nico did. I'll just take a taxi home. Ugh…I'll see you at work tomorrow." Sonny said quickly before turning to exit.

Chad put his hand on her shoulder, stopping her from going anywhere.

"Why did you do that for me?"

Sonny turned around her eyes flaring in mock annoyance.

"I told you, it's because you gave me a "real" audition."

He stepped closer to her, putting his hands loosely around her waist.

"Really Sonny? Is that really why?" He teased.

The brunette huffed and quickly disengaged herself from Chad's grip.

"Why did you give you me a real audition?" She countered.

Chad raised both his arms. "Why did you help me out?"

Sonny rolled her eyes. "Why don't you answer my question?"

"Why don't you answer mine?" Chad fired back.

Sonny let out a groan and put her hands on her hips.

"I won't answer until you answer." Sonny said with a threatening edge to her voice.

"Fine." Chad said immaturely.

"Fine."

"FINE!" He yelled.

"FINE!" She yelled back.

As this battle raged, the distance between them was getting increasingly smaller. Now they were mere inches from each other's faces.

"Good."

"Good."

"GOOD!"

"GOOD!"

All of a sudden both of their eyes widened as they realized their distance from each other.

Shyly, both of them took a step back from each other.

"Why were you weird beard?" Sonny asked, completely changing the topic.

Chad put his hands in his pockets, unsure of what to say.

"That was months ago Sonny. Why bring it up?"

Sonny looked down, thinking to her self that she should stop prying but deep down she really wanted to know.

"Because it meant a lot to me."

Chad met Sonny's eyes trying to read her. He knew exactly what she was getting at but he was just as insecure as her. What if she didn't feel the same way?

"Sonny…" Chad started but he was soon interrupted.

"No. Let me finish. Why did you help me with the fake date? Why did you give me my one special prom dance? Why did you help me with Marshall and Ms. Bitterman? Why do you help me Chad? And I'm Chad Dylan Cooper isn't a sufficient answer."

The blond TV star nodded and once again walked towards Sonny.

"Because you have pretty hair."

Sonny's mouth went agape. "WHAT?"

He laughed and continued. "And because you start laughing ridiculously when you are nervous."

"I do not." She squeaked.

"And because your voice gets all squeaky when you are in denial."

"It does---"

Sonny cleared her voice and lowered his voice to be like a guys. "It does not."

"But it does Sonny and it's one of the many reasons why I like you." He stated.

The brunette's expression softened.

"Really?"

"Really." He said with a grin.

Then he closed the distance between them with a kiss.


End file.
